seven days of hell
by DArKCLoUD94
Summary: konohas number 2 hearthrob will do anything to keep his pride alive. even if it means agree to a dare that will scar him for life.
1. Dare of the dobe

Seven days of Hell

A/N: YOSH! This is my first fanfic so it might be a little dry and I'm gonna need tons of help with ideas and stuff. I'm trying to work on my writing skills so further on the chapters will be a lot better. Thanks 4 reading!

Sasuke was a changed man. Oh yes. He **was** a changed man. The stone cold teme we used to know was almost reduced to tears by the dope. THE dope happened to be a loud, blonde; pervert-in-training that went be the name of Uzumaki Naruto. Right now, Sasuke wanted nothing better than to Katon: Gokakyuu no justu that dobe into fox jerky. We all no sasuke was a pro angster but at this moment gaara couldn't compare his angst ness. If there was anyone to blame this whole idea on it would have to be **rock lee**. The beautiful green beast was going down! If lee hadn't challenged (shudders) Hyuuga Neji, Naruto wouldn't be inspired by the fight. Hmm.. As much as he hated him, sasuke would have to think twice about fighting neji. Heck, if _Hinata_ hadn't been in the main house, neji wouldn't have been such a bastard, and lee wouldn't have challenged him. So he was adding hinata to his mental checklist. Crap, if it weren't for itachi he wouldn't have met naruto at ALL. How dare itachi put him through such hell! Was it him or were half the males in konoha trying to destroy him. And the entire female population of konoha was out to get him. Sigh. Sakura and Ino might get their wish, all because naruto told him to. (flashback)

"NEJI!!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE OF YOUTH!! (No guessing who that is… its shino! jk) " Lee fighting you would be pointless, it is my fate to be genius as it is your fate to be loser. There is no mistaking that." The poor hyuuga looked all emotionless on the outside but his insides were screaming bloody murder. He wanted to gentle fist Lee into sand country sooo badly. But he'd get an earful from Gai-sensei about how destroying youthful flames was wrong. He'll kill lee later right now he was focused on naruto who was spying them from behind some bushes. Or course neji knew he was there because well, he was **HYUUGA NEJI** and he knew everything. " Sugoi!" For the first time in Naruto's life he was taking..NOTES, on how to bother people's rivals. The fact that he was plotting something evil wasn't surprising because he was a former prankster and besides, he was running out of ideas for sasuke. If lee could get the all mighty neji to fight him by using annoyance then he could get sasuke to do something by using the same concept.

Well foxes aren't sneaky for nothing.

(End flashback)

Sasuke had just finished running away from crazy fangirls when he heard his name being called. "Sasuke teme!" great THE dobe, he didn't have time for this. But since naruto (he would never admit it) was his best friend he let him catch up. "Sasuke teme I challenge you to a dare!" Who did the dobe think he was challenging the survivor uchiha to such nonsense? "No." Of course naruto being naruto wasn't about to give up he was far from it. " Oooo is Sasuke scared? This is an insult to your uchiha pride!" A huge fox like grin spread across naruto's face as he watched sasuke go rigid. One more should do it! (Episode 101 remake?) How can you expect to defeat itachi if you can't take on a single dare?" That got him, in one swift movement sasuke was right next to naruto. "Tell me… what's the dare?" naruto's inside were bursting; he wanted to laugh soo badly. "You have to go out with sakura-chan and Ino for a week".

Kami Sama was laughing at him.

A/N: Okie dokie that chapter 1!!!!! Review! I'm paranoid about whether it's good or not so I need nice looong reviews. Or I'll have neji-kun eat you.

Teme- bastard

Sogoui- wow! Amazing (etc)

Kami Sama – god

I want at least 5 reviews in at least three days. If I get that then Gaara will give you a cookie.

Ja ne!


	2. hinata's evil plot

Hinata's evil plot

A/N: the only naruto I own is my plushy. No this is not a sasuxsaku fic or a sasuxino fic. If anything I'm trying to break them up. This is most likely sasuxhina.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was right beneath Orochimaru on Sasuke's death list. What the hell was the point of this dare anyway?

It obviously wasn't his great attempt to get him a girlfriend. Did he have **_any_** idea of the problem he just caused?

"Hehe I thought Naruto liked Sakura but if I go on a date with her my fan girls will eat her alive." Eat her alive…Sasuke looked as though Christmas came early."

I wonder what naruto thinks he is getting from this dare"

(Meanwhile at ichikaru)

" Hinata chan you should have seen his face. It was priceless!" naruto was practically crying into his ramen bowl. Hinata was pretty disturbed. She couldn't believe HER naruto would do something so **_evil_**.

" Ano…Naruto kun, why did you have to pick that dare? It's very hard for Sasuke san. Besides his feelings might get hurt." There's hinata being the voice of reason again.

Sigh. "Hinata, sasuke's an uchiha. Uchiha's don't have _feelings._ Besides this is the only way sakura chan will notice me." Hinata had to fight the powerful urge to roll her eyes. Sakura…she wanted to punch that pink haired, sorry excuse of a shinobi in her over sized forehead. (Remember Hina you're the good girl.) "Naruto kun what does sakura have to do with this?"

" If sakura and ino go out with sasuke they'll realize what a teme he is and hate him. Then they'll come for me! Who would want the NUMBER ONE FUTURE HOKAGE!" well, if that wasn't the single most idiotic plan hinata had ever heard in her life, then she didn't know what was. Of COURSE sakura and ino knew sasuke was a bastard that why they liked him.

_HINATA POV_

_Damn, naruto is almost as dumb as he looks…OMG! I did not just think that! Naruto is brave and beautiful and kind and annoying and disgusting. STOP!! What's wrong with me?!?!_

"**Nothings wrong with you kid your just opening your eyes for a change."**

_I don't know who you are but nobody insults naruto kun in front of me fuck face!_

**You just insulted him your self, oh smart one. I'm inner hinata by the way.**

_There is no way in the world I'm such a cold hearted bitch._

**You're a hyuuga honey what did you expect?**

"HINATA CHAN!!!!!" In reality naruto had been screaming her name in her ear for the past 5 minutes at a volume that would make rock lee burst into tears. For the first time in her life hinata wasn't interested in what naruto had to say, at the time she was to busy watching sasuke looking for sakura. Hinata had to make sure that naruto's plan wouldn't work. It was time to take action.

" Gomen naruto kun I have to go somewhere." Running with a speed that made gai sensei wet himself, she rammed smack into her target. Sasuke. He was giving her a confused look and on cue hinata put on her stuttering act.

"Iim ssssory uchiha ssan. Ii wasn't lllooking where iii wass ggoing. Hhere let mme hhhelp you up." Amazing the great uchiha sasuke fell for the trap. "Ano.. sasuke san you seem in a hurry where are yyou going"?

It is so funny to watch an uchiha go speechless it almost makes me wish I were there.

Poor poor uchiha, little hinata chan has got you wrapped around her finger. " I was going to ask sakura on a date." Bingo. You're right on the money hinata. "Ooh wow I didn't kknow you lliked her that way. Do you need some advice?" Twitch. If there was one thing sasuke hated it was asking for help but he had to nod. "wwell I think you should talk calmly and clearly when it comes to sakura because she might take it the wrong way".

"I've got to go but I'll take to you soon" she said before gathering up her things and walking away.

_SASUKE POV_

_Aaaaw hinata chan is so kawaii when she stutters, and shes got figure. Wait…did I just think that?!?_

**You sure did. It seems to me you've got a crush on the hyuuga girl.**

_Shut up! What do you know?_

**I know that she likes you. Her inner self told me.**

_Her inner self??_

**Yea, we inner selves get together every Friday and have movie night.**

Wtf?!?!?!?!

Sasuke woke up from his trance when he saw a familiar pink-headed girl walk by. "Sakura chotto matte!" (Heart beat sounds in the background.) I was wondering, if maybe we could go out to eat, you know for a date?

THUMP was the only response he had gotten.

The poor girl had fainted.

A/N: no I am not sorry for the OOCness I love it! Reviews are my 3 square meals so give me lots of them!

Ano: well…umm…

Gomen: sorry

Kawaii: cute

Chotto Matte: wait a minute


	3. date with disaster

**Date with Disaster2**

A/N: No I don't own naruto but maybe I can bribe Masahi Kishimoto into giving him to me. I'm getting kind of tired with this fic so I'll probably end it after the fifth chapter.

Today our favorite (yea right!) pink haired kunoichi was going to get her dream come true. No, she wasn't going into cosmetic surgery to get her forehead removed (doing us ALL a favor).

She was going on a date with her precious sauske kun .she could already smell the field of daisies they were going to run through together. Or the romantic spaghetti candlelight dinner where they would have there first kiss. (Cliché anyone?)

_SAKURA POV_

_I cant wait to go with sasuke kun! I knew he was to shy to talk to me! He's always loved me. Now his faced his fear and threw his love in my direction!_

**Inner sakura: SHANNARO! This is our chance, in your face ino pig!**

(END EXTREMELY SHORT POV)

A/N: remember sakura has that extremely high pitched annoying voice. Ugh. I just want to rip out her voice box and feed it to akamaru! (A little harsh now aren't we DArK) maybe but its none of your business leave me alone!

Holy shit. Its 7:30, sasuke would be there in like 20 minutes. She still had another **pound** of make up to put on her face and she had to brush her already brushed hair.

Her outfit was… how to explain it? Tight, pink, and revealing.

This was too much for him. One day alone with Haruno Sakura was enough to drive even KAKASHI up the wall, and he doesn't even listen to anybody.

"Once I reclaim my dignity", sasuke thought, "I am going to go all out uchiha on that dope". Arriving at Sakura's house he takes a deep breath and knocks.

"SASUKE KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! You came for me! Your really serious about our relationship aren't you?"

This comment was not for sasuke it was directed to the three jealous looking girls who "happened" to walk by.

Inner sakura smirked someone owed her 5 dollars.

"So sasuke kun what are we going to do today?"

Sasuke was not listening, he was to busy watching hinata go into an ice cream parlor with kiba. If kiba and hinata were on a date then sasuke was going to have to get dog boy neutered.

"Sasuke kun"? Damn, the sound of his voice was annoying. Or maybe it was just her voice you never know.

" We'll do whatever you want to do". Tsk tsk, uchiha didn't think clearly on that one.

" Really is that a promise?" sakura asked not quite sure whether she heard him right. Was this sasuke? Or was it naruto using henge no jutsu?

"Uh huh sure promise." (DArK – NOOOO! That's a death sentence!)

" Yay! Sasuke kun lets go to the mall!

And that is how uchiha sasuke found himself at Claire's wasting chakara cause he used henge no jutsu every time someone walked through the door. The only reason he came was because sakura said that if he didn't come he'd be considered a coward. And coward couldn't defeat itachi. Dang, everyone knows how to get to him. He would not let this get to him. No he would not!

" Sasuke kun does this headband make my forehead look big?"

A/N: sorry sakura fans I couldn't resist.

Inside the head of an uchiha

**Inner sasuke: of course it makes your forehead look big. Everything makes your forehead look big.**

_I don't think we're supposed to tell her the truth._

**Inner sasuke: true, true. Just tell her it looks fine.**

" No saskura your forehead looks HU-fine absolutely fine.

"Sasuke kun will you buy it for me? It's considered polite for boyfriends to by their girlfriends something when they're on a date".

Twitch.

Sasuke felt like his brain had just been molested. Girlfriend? Ewwwwww.

And that's how sasuke became 20 dollars poorer. (Is poorer a word? help me out here!)

Neji hyuuga had always said that fate was something you cannot change and he was absolutely right. So it was fate that at the moment they sat down at ichiraku crazy fan girls would attack them.

Yes, I said THEY.

10 girls pounced on sasuke and 20 pounded sakura into the ground.

Dinner was ruined, sasuke and been raped and sakura was coverd in brusies. (perfect isn't it?)

But they managed to get to team 7 bridge without being killed.

"sasuke kun do you want to go back to my house?"

"not really."

Sasuke winced as he watched sakura be engulfed by those flames lee always talked about. The sound of her voice was go deadly gaara heard it and screamed like a little girl.

" sasuke kun… you SAID you would do anything I wanted ."

"fine fine I'll go."

Inner sakura was dancing the conga.

Sakura's house of horror

" sasuke kun can you… do me a favor?"

oh no. sasuke did not like the look on innocent look on her face one bit. He tensed as sakura moved in for the kill.

It's a shame there was no one to hear him scream.

Awsome! I crack myself up!

Sakura: you were so mean to me

DArK: maybe if you weren't so weak and your forehead wasn't so large….

Sasuke: damn you DArK how could you do this to me?!

DArK: its my job to make you look stupid

Sasuke: mother #$! Ing &

DArK : Keep talking or else you and sakura will get married.

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

(shino comes from nowhere)

Shino: review

P.S: I need ideas for ino's date with sakura , in fact if anyone has any ideas I'd love them.


End file.
